Image
by Unleash The Shadow
Summary: A questionable photo of Artemis and Robin in their civilian disguises is leaked to the team and Barbara. While Barbara corners Robin, the team is left to question Artemis.


**So there's this tumblr… ****fakeyjepisodedescriptions . tumblr**** . com that posts fake episode descriptions submitted by other tumblr users. And I submitted one for episode 21 called "Images". After thinking about it, I couldn't help but think that it will make a good fanfic. So here we are!**

**Oh, a side-note, Barbara is Batgirl in this one.**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

Artemis was not whelmed at all. It was a pretty eventful week, and now it was finally Friday. She smiled victoriously as she exited Gotham Academy. The school was great, but it was nothing like Gotham North. She felt out of place among prestigious, rich kids; simple as that. She had to admit, though, that the education level was much higher and she actually had trouble in some classes. Before school was easy enough to just give a fraction of her attention to, but now… now it's different. Being the scholarship girl attracted attention, both wanted and unwanted. There were the sneers, and there were the smirks. There was also the kindness, especially from one Richard Grayson. She couldn't help but think he looked familiar.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she began her trek home. She did not notice a redhead corner Richard Grayson in the yard, not at all.

000

_Recognized Artemis B-07_

She smiled. It was Friday which meant that she could kick back and relax. The Cave offered her protection from her mother's constant questioning gazes about school and whatnot, and it also allowed her to be herself. Here she could take out her bow and aim it at a man's manhood without anyone questioning her. Well not anyone, but still.

Her musing was cut short by a head full of red hair in her face. "Artemisartemisartemisartemis!"

"Uh, repeat that?"

"Artemis!"

"What!"

"Explain." He shoved his cellphone in her face. On its small screen there was a picture of her and Richard Grayson in a very questionable pose.

"Um… uh… How did you get a hold of that picture?" She was really trying to change the topic now. She doubted she could explain to her team why she was in that pose with the son of one of the richest men in the world. This is social suicide or something, she was sure.

"That doesn't matter, explain it!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Kid Idiot!" the archer yelled. Taking the moment of silence that followed and turning it to her advantage, she took the phone from his hand and set to delete to the photo. But Kid Flash lived up to his name. In less than a second, the phone was back in his hand and the delete command canceled.

The yelling brought the rest of the team to the main room.

"What is the matter?" Aqualad tried to gain control of the situation. "It must be something important for a large commotion like this to occur."

"Kal, look! _Look!_" Wally raced up to his face holding up the phone.

Megan and Conner, curious, leaned over his shoulder to look at the object as well.

"Oh my—"

"Uh…."

"What are they doing?" Connor's innocence and mental age showed.

All four of them turned to stare Artemis in the eye.

Shifting uncomfortably, she started sheepishly. "Well you see—"

000

Barbara had been tailing Dick around long enough. After his late mathlete meeting, she followed him all the way to his locker. She knew that he probably noticed her by now, but she didn't care. She knew who Artemis was; she also knew about their little team that he was part of. That is why, after getting this certain photo from a trusted source of hers, she wanted answers.

"Dick."

"Oh hey Babs," he looked up from shelving his books. "What are you doing at school so late?"

"Oh nothing. Just the usual, chatting and catching up on material from the library," she smiled an innocent smile.

"Um, well… want a ride home?" Barbara couldn't help but think how adorable he looked with that confused expression.

"I would love one." He followed her out of the locker hallway.

As soon as the two of them traveled out of earshot of the other students and exited the school, she turned and looked at him. Caught by surprise, Dick nearly bumped into her, catching himself just in time.

"Uh Barbara, what gives?"

"You know what gives Grayson."

_Uh oh, last names. I must have done something to really piss her off. _"Not sure I do. Care to enlighten me?" He flashed her one of his best smiles. _I should really not hang around Bruce as playboy billionaire too much. He's rubbing off on me._

"This." She took out her cell phone, clicked something on the touch screen, and turned it around to face him. On the screen was a picture of him and Artemis. He vaguely recognized that position from a time when they were chatting in the hallway. He was Bruce Wayne's ward, and she was a Wayne scholarship award receiver, so he had to show some interest in her.

"Oh that?" he asked nonchalantly. "Easy. I was chatting with Artemis – she _is_ here on a scholarship – when a bunch of jocks walked through the hall. They bumped into me, and I fell."

She gave him a cold stare. "You're omitting something."

"Other than my hurt pride at being pushed over?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You're off the hook for now, Boy Wonder."

"Did you send that picture to anyone else?" he asked.

"I might have sent it to Wally…." She grinned sheepishly.

"Great. Tell Alfred I'll be home for dinner, I gotta go diffuse a bomb." He turned and ran into one of the shadowed streets around the academy. Barbara knew that it was to change costumes and then travel by rooftop to the broken telephone booth.

_Why did she have to send it to Wally of all people?_ Robin couldn't help but wonder as he kept out of sight on the various rooftops of Gotham. Seeing his destination across the street, he jumped from the building. Enjoying the moment of weightlessness that he had trained for so long, he took out his grappling hook and swung to the phone booth.

Doing a perfect landing in front of it, he couldn't help but take a moment to revel in his skill before opening the door.

_Recognized Robin B-01._

"Well you see—" Artemis was starting her explanation.

"Did I miss a team meeting announcement?" he dryly asked as he exited the zeta tube. _Do I have good timing or what?_

"Rob!" Kid Flash, distracted from Artemis by his arrival, sped over to him and shoved his phone into his face. "You gotta see this photo. Artie's been getting it on with some rich boy in Gotha - wait."

He realized his mistake too late. That boy was Richard Grayson, otherwise Robin, and now Wally was flabbergasted. Wally was the only person on this team who knew who Robin was in his civilian identity, and that piece of information hadn't even reached Batman yet.

"You were saying?" Robin would have laughed, but years of training taught him to keep his poker face in place.

"You guys are impossible!" Wally threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of helplessness. "I'm going to go get food." With that parting statement, he ran out of the main room and into the kitchen. Chattering excitedly, Megan flew after him with Conner a close second.

Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he caught Artemis's smile. She had this look in her eye.

_She knows._

"You don't have to thank me," he absentmindedly tossed over his shoulder. Typing in the coordinates for Gotham, he let the technology recognize him again before teleporting away.

He couldn't help but hear Kaldur ask Artemis "Is there something going on that I should be aware about?"

Robin might be off the hook, it doesn't mean that Dick Grayson is. At Bruce's amused stare during dinner, he began to retell the tale once again.

**I like this oneshot. Any constructive criticism is appreciated or just a review telling me whether you liked it or not. :D**


End file.
